Sasuke's Last Birthday
by ArachneManiac
Summary: Orochimaru captures a certain blond as a present for his apprentice. Warning: Not for the faint heart. Includes non-con


It was a certain missing-nin's birthday today. Not that he had mentioned it to anyone, but hey, word gets around. Three years had passed by since he had left Konaha, and now he was sixteen. The snake had known this for about two weeks, and he decided that he wanted to get his precious Sasuke-kun a birthday present. After all, soon he would be sacrificed for Orochimaru's body, so why not celebrate before that happened? Plus, this present would kill two birds with one stone. One was that the Akatsuki's plans couldn't go forward. Second was Sasuke's birthday.

Inside a cell in the snake's lair was a tied up and gagged blond. Naruto had been caught secretly a few days ago and taken captive. No matter how hard he tried to escape, it just wasn't possible right now. He had been showered off and put in a yukata earlier today. The blond ninja knew why he was here- that stupid Orochimaru had captured him as a present for Sasuke, and today was his birthday- July the 23rd. He tried to pull the rope on his hands off, but chakra had obviously been infused with the thread, and it wouldn't come loose.

Around noon, Kabuto and Orochimaru came and took hold of Naruto. They forced him in front of Sasuke's room and knocked a few times. The dark-haired missing-nin answered the door and stared for a few moments before scowling at Orochimaru. "What's the meaning of this?" he said. "Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun! Enjoy your present!" the snake said, pushing him so that he fell by Sasuke's feet on his knees. With that, the snake and his assistant left down the hall.

Sasuke stared down at the Naruto with a scowl on his face. How pathetic. How could the blond idiot let himself be captured just like that? He jerked him up and pulled him inside before closing the door. "How sad that you let yourself be captured. You look so pathetic right now, but, quite appealing as well," he said as he cut the rope binding him. Naruto ripped off the gag. "Shut up! It's not like I asked to be captured," he muttered. "Oh, I'm sure you didn't. Anyway, since you're my present, I should make use of you, shouldn't I?" he whispered into the blond's ear.

Naruto's face turned completely red in both anger and embarrassment. Sasuke's hand swept over to the top of the yukata which showed Naruto's tan and muscled chest. The dark-haired missing-nin pulled it off of him, leaving him in his boxers. "Stop it, teme! Unlike you, I'm straight," he hissed angrily, reaching for the yukata. Sasuke smacked him across the face and shoved him on his bed. "Naruto-baka, you couldn't stop me then, so what makes you think that you can stop me now?" he said as he pulled off everything besides his boxers.

Sasuke straddled him, holding down his hands with some difficulty. "I suggest you lay still, dobe. Or it will just end up hurting more," he whispered in his ear as he stood up, grabbing the rope on the floor beside him. Naruto rolled off of the bed and made a run for the door. Sasuke barely managed to grip his arm in time before he opened the door, and he punched him in the face. He straddled him again, but this time forced his arms behind his back and tied them. "So, what? You're going to rape me? I knew you had fallen, but this is a new low even for you!" he hissed.

Sasuke chuckled as he yanked the blond's boxers off. "I've wanted to fuck you senseless since the first time you dared to compare us. Even more so as you advanced and tried to catch up to me. I've wanted to show you who is in charge," he said. Naruto struggled furiously as Sasuke teased him with one of his fingers, pushing it in a little then pulling it out and repeating. He paused for a moment, pulling his own boxers off and teasing him by rubbing his cock over his entrance. "Sasuke, I'm telling you to stop. If you don't-" Sasuke didn't allow him to finish his sentence before pushing into him all the way.

"If I don't, what?" Sasuke teased, grabbing his ass with both hands and rocking into him roughly. "S-sasuke! Damnit!" he said as he cried out in pain. Sasuke laughed and pulled out then rammed back into him. "St-stop," he begged. "Shut the fuck up, dobe," he muttered as he kept going as roughly into him as possible. He kept trying different angles until a moan escaped Naruto's mouth. "Ah, did I find it?" he said as he started to hit that spot as much as he could. He reached one hand under Naruto's stomach, taking hold of his limp cock and pumped it at the same time he thrust in and out.

Blood was dripping down the back of Naruto's thighs, and he felt as if he were being ripped in half. The teme obviously was being as rough as he could, not worried whether the blond was in pain. To be honest, Naruto wouldn't have minded being fucked by Sasuke if he would be gentler. He had always found the dark-haired nin quite attractive, but refused to admit it. Right now, though, he was almost paralyzed in pain. He had never felt this kind of pain before, it was new to him as he had been a virgin. Specks of black were framing his vision, and he gladly gave in so he could ignore the pain for a little while.

Sasuke frowned, noticing the lack of movement from the body underneath him. He assumed that he blond had black out. This wasn't what he imagined fucking Naruto would be like; it actually made him feel lonely. The thought that he just betrayed his best friend in the worst kind of way ripped his heart in two. He didn't think before he acted, and now, even though he had won, his heart hurt more than ever. He shook his head; he couldn't back down now. He pushed the thoughts out of his head, and continued, but somewhat more gentle this time.

In five more minutes, he came inside the blond and pulled out. His eyes watched the blood and cum mixture ooze out, and a pang of guilt hit him hard. He couldn't take this back. No matter what he said, no matter what he did- nothing would ever be right between them again. He grabbed a towel and started to clean the blond up. He picked him up bridal style, taking him to the bathroom and showered him off before putting a new pair of boxers and sweats on him and a plain, white tee-shirt. He carried him into his room, placing him on the bed.

Sasuke bit his finger nails nervously as he considered his options. He had lost everything now, and he wasn't about to let Orochimaru have his body either. Not that he couldn't beat the old snake, but after he did that and after he killed his brother, what then? He had never considered what would happen after that. He took a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

_Hey, Naruto.  
Saying sorry can't cut it this time, I know. But I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know that I can't go forward from here, but I'm happy to say that I've came to my senses now. I've never thought ahead. What about after I kill my brother? What happens then? Where do I go after that? I have no place to go now besides prison. And I'm not bothering with that. But hey, I don't want to sound like I'm throwing a pity party- not this time. It's true that I've wanted to do that for a while now, but I had never wanted it to go that far and especially not like that. I love you, you idiot. I have for a while, and I still love you. That was most certainly not a sign of affection, I know. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness- I don't deserve it. Anyway, this is good bye for good this time.  
I love you,  
Sasuke_

After he wrote the note, he placed it beside Naruto's head. He bent over, kissing his forehead. "I love you, you dumbass," he muttered. He dug in his pocket for a moment before putting a picture of Naruto on top of the note that he had kept. He turned and walked out of the room.


End file.
